The present invention relates to a diplexer and transceiver thereof, and more particularly, to a diplexer and transceiver with ports coupled to a direct current (DC) ground for enhancing electro-static discharge (ESD) protection ability.
As technology advances, the processes of integrated circuit (IC) become advanced, and various kinds of electronic circuits can be integrated/formed in a single chip. When the electronic circuits of an IC operate under two or more frequencies, a transmitting/receiving (T/R) switch or a diplexer is required for separating signals with different frequencies. When the diplexer is adopted, the manufacture cost of the diplexer can be reduced if the diplexer is implemented in an independent die via an integrated passive device (IPD) process. Since the die implemented by the IPD process does not have any active component, input/output pins of the die may be easily damaged due to the electro-static discharge (ESD) when manufacturing, packing, or testing the integrated circuit. Thus, how to choose the structure of the diplexer for reducing the effect of the ESD becomes an important issue to be discussed.